chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Slimes
Slimes are a rather odd race of creatures that show up around Equis. Appearance Slimes are featureless blob like, semi-transparent, silicon based creatures that come in many different colors and sizes. Their body has the composition of jelly and they can have a slimy or a smooth surface. Their size varies from cat sized to boulder sized, but mostly the smaller variety. In the middle of the slime is a smooth gem, a crystal ball that is their core. The core's color often matches the slime's primary coloring. It's destruction means death to a slime. While Slime's lack any features, they can morph their bodies to have "eyes" or "mouths", that is, if they know the concept. Behaviour Slimes are passive. Very, very passive. They only tend to grow aggressive when attacked or in dire need of sustenance. It should be noted that Slimes are classified as sentient. Even with their given sentience, Slimes are extremely stupid. Their intelligence is low and very basic. Most slimes never become more intelligent than dogs or cats, some reach the level of very young children, but that is about it. Only very few slimes ever become as intelligent as, for example, a pony. Albeit possessing thoughts and emotions, they are mainly limited to hunger and great curiosity. Slimes are somewhat social beings, as they mostly gather around the rest of their kin. Rarely is one slime very far from others. To other creatures Slimes act somewhat reclusive and timid, but their curiosity can get the better of them. There are accounts of attempts to teach Slimes, and while these attempts were succesul the effort was deemed not really worth all the time it consumed. Habitat Slime's prefer damp places, so caves, underground caverns(and the sewers) are more than comfortable for them. The damper the place, the more likely some slimes are around. Diet Slimes "eat", or absorb and digest nearly any kind of organic matter, but especialy like things that are high on protein(meat, fish, etc.) as long as it is not larger than the Slime itself. The digestion cycle can take from a few minutes to hours, depending on the size of the absorbed substance. On a technicality, a Slime can survive solely on water. Anything else is more or less just a special treat. Racial charateristics All Slimes are genderless. A Slime's body can change it's viscosity and density from almost running water to semi-solid to solid. Their most apparent skill is their ability to morph their bodies into a different shapes, but in order to do that they need to know what it is they are trying to morph to. For instance, a Slime can't morph into a cube shape because it does not know what a cube is but can morph into, let's say, a pony once it has seen one. The limit of morphing is also based on the Slime's size and mass. Slimes can understand speech, but cannot speak. They can make noises and even laugh, but speech is beyond their abilities. However, some Slimes CAN learn very primitive speech. Every Slime is cursed with bad memory. This hinders their morphing abilities greatly, but the severity of this can vary. Slimes have limited magical abilities that usually limit to basic telekinesis, but only a few ever learn to handle this power, let alone remember it for long. History Slimes do not have as much history as legends and myths. One myth tells that Slimes are remnants of a being called The Smooze. There have been many attempts to study Slimes, some more succesfull than others but their reclusive nature makes it an arduous task. Due to this there is very little documentation of these creatures, being only briefly described in books and scrolls. Trivia *A Slime's core can be removed. If kept our of it's body too long, the Slime will die. *The core of a Slime is highly magical and sometimes sought after by researchers. *Contaminated water and food can make a Slime "sick", making it slightly change color and become sticky. Category:All Category:World Category:Beast Category:Canon